Reunited
by Blossoming Sakura
Summary: When Sakura sees Sasuke again for the first time in 2 years, she finds it in herself to speak up about how she feels to him. After her speech will Sasuke change or not?
1. First Sight

The wind whipped my hair, I felt a stabbing pain in my leg but I didn't look. I just ran I had to hurry before he left, before he disappeared like that dreadful night and took my heart away with him. Now I began to feel the aftermath of the fight, a sharp pain here and some warm liquid dribbling down there but I couldn't stop. Not now, not when I was so close to him again.

_Hurry now, hurry up._

I was so tired, my legs were failing to take any more steps and I knew that soon I would collapse. I felt them tremble and shake they would only last a few more seconds. I squinted forward and saw a blurry figure with black hair just as my knees buckled under me. No, I had to run! Was it him? I couldn't see but it gave me all the motivation I needed. I felt a surging emotion and power shoot through me and it gave me strength. As I ran I tried to decipher the new emotion, what was it? I decided to describe it as longing, a longing so strong that it powered my body now. I continued to run until the figure cleared and I could see him. One look and despair crossed my face, disappointment attacked me from every angle. It wasn't him. It was just Sai. As that was finally sinking in I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I was too late, what was I thinking he wouldn't stay.

_I'm so stupid. He left me once he'll leave me again. Heh, he wasn't even mine._

My consciousness was slipping and my knees finally gave way. Kneeling on the brown, crumbled dirt I looked up at Sai. He looked at me with a sadness and anger mashed together and pointed upwards. My eyesight traced the direction his trembling finger pointed.

And there he was.

All the glory and beauty I loved yet hated standing right there on the ledge of a cliff while I could only look up from the bottom. His spiky dark hair swayed with the breeze in time with his clothes. The sight of him triggered so many emotions, instincts and movements. My body pulled me into a crawl just to get closer to him, I looked up and down his body to check for any scars or cuts, but the worst was the stabbing pain I felt in my chest. It was so strong it easily erased all the physical pains I suffered just moments before. I felt like convulsing on the floor, it would've been easier if death had come and collected me then but I couldn't go yet. No, I had to look at him.

_Sasuke. Sasuke, is it really you?_

He looked down at me; he made no sound or even an attempt to speak. I stared back; it felt like just me and him in this barren landscape. No matter how far I crawled I would never reach him, he would disappear.

Maybe forever this time…


	2. Physical and Emotional Battle

Maybe forever this time…

That thought struck me like a blow to the head, I gained control of my body once again. It was not being run by the reaction to Sasuke anymore. Now I was back, the pain in my chest gave me strength and I could feel it circulating around my body. I stood up and swayed a little as tears rolled down my cheeks that wouldn't stop. I was stronger now, stronger than I'd ever been and I would brand him with that fact. He would leave me again now for certain but I would haunt him with my words for the rest of his eternity. I drew in a breath and did the best I could at compressing my thousand emotion tears.

"Hey! You with the spiky hair. Listen to me you bastard!" I warned.

I sounded just like Naruto...

"For some stupid reason I can't stop loving you even when I try my hardest, but I have managed to hate you. I hate you for all the pain you caused me, for being such a hypocrite and telling me how solitude was painful and shoving it right back in my face. I hate you for making me so weak for the five or six months after you left. For making me cry so much I flooded the bench where you dumped me and left. I hate you for acting so tough and thinking so highly of yourself and I hate you for turning your back not just on me but Naruto, Kakashi Sensei and the whole of Konoha.

After you left me you virtually pushed me down a well and the walls were so slippery I couldn't climb back up. I was in a dark place, I was surrounded by people lending a hand but only infuriating me more. I changed so much from the Sakura you once knew. You scarred me with such a hurt that I don't believe there's a pain that is worse. I closed myself from the rest of the world but I had long stopped crying on my outward appearance. It was just my heart bleeding now and I couldn't do anything until it healed. So I waited and waited and it's stopped bleeding now but the wound won't close anymore.

You may not believe me but I am strong now. Maybe even stronger than you, I spent these years away from you training and pushing myself to the very edge only for one reason. My one reason for my existence and now I have climbed up from this well to live for this reason and mission.

Uchiha Sasuke, listen to me now and listen as I say this. I will hurt the person that changed you a million times worse than you hurt me. I don't care if that person is the strongest ninja that's lived, I will let them live hell. I don't care if that person is someone I care about, I will push them to their very limit of survival. I don't care if it's you, because I will make you know how it feels if your heart turns into a leaky tap. I won't be merciful and kill them fast; I'll hunt them slow and torture them until they regret the ever existed. Listen to me, you know who changed you. Warn them now that Haruno Sakura is coming after them and she will not stop until she does! Tell them that they should live cowering in fear that I could come any moment! For now, I will just continue hating you as much as my body deems possible.

After all, you were always annoying." And with that I ended my speech.

I felt Naruto whizz past me. He finally got here; maybe we could stop him in time. Maybe he could come home today, back to Konoha where he truly belonged. My eyes began to blur, I rubbed at them but tears weren't what was causing it. My body sagged and I felt weak and defenceless once again.

_It's my Chakra. I've used it all up!_

I tried to regain focus and stamina but my attempts were in vain. I saw blurs of events but I heard little. Pain coursed through my body, mentally I tried to restrain subconsciousness from closing in on me but my body wouldn't allow it, it couldn't stand the pain. My eyes fluttered and closed, no matter how hard I tried they wouldn't open again. I slept and remembered the most painful memory I remembered after he left.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the three isolated stumps. I was surrounded by nothing but silence. Perhaps the birds knew I was in mourning as they made no sound. The wind stood still so the trees had nothing to dance to. I stood there, with grief rolling over me like waves. No tears came out now, I had wept them all out and now I couldn't cry. I took a timid step forward towards the middle stump. I reached a hand out to place my palm against it, it had lost its splinters throughout the years but the rough texture was still there.<p>

_This was where it all started._

This was where I discovered love, family and friends. Right here, in those three. Two boys and a man. I backed away from where I stood and the three stumps were once again in my full view. I had made this trip to remember the happy times. If I was lost in my happy past maybe the pain of the present might ease a slightly. I sat down on the green grass and pulled out lunch from my bag. I opened the container and inside was my favourite Obento. How convenient for my mother to pack this when this was the very place it became my favourite food. I smiled at the hazy memory and my mind conjured up three figures in front of me. I gasped, they looked so real. The first was only a few feet in front of me, squatting with an orange book in his hand. The wind blew then and a small tingle came from the figure. I looked down from the grey hair and masked face to find the source of the sound. Two bells tied to his waist knocked against each other. The familiar voice teased "Smile Sakura and I'll give you a bell!"

I couldn't help but genuinely smile. I felt good, that sense of release and my heart lightened slightly.

"Sakura Chan! Help me!" yelled a voice that caused me so much irritation. I looked away from the grey haired man to find the bundle of yellow spiky hair tied to the stump in the centre. He was kicking furiously in his stupid orange jumpsuit and thrashed to no avail. My smile spread wider as relief, joy and yearning poured out of me.

"Yo, Sakura."

It was that voice again. I felt my smile slip away and that crushing pain return in my chest to break my heart all over again. Then the tears found their way back to my eyes and slipped out. In this memory I hurt because I hadn't heard the voice in over two years.

"Stop crying you cry-baby."

I didn't know why but I lifted my hands to rub away the tears and lifted my head to look at him. He looked back and for the first time I saw him smile a happy smile. I gasped at the sight of his eyes curved and a grin on his face I couldn't bring myself to believe was his.

"I'll look after Naruto and Kakashi. Look after yourself to yeah?"

I wanted to shake my head and yell at him, they were all lies. Lies. He left, Naruto left, Kakashi was gone too. It was only me, only me because I was so weak. So useless and always a nuisance, I was a pathetic excuse of a ninja. So, alone. I lifted my gaze to start screaming at him but then I noticed all three of them together. Sasuke stood there with his arm extended as far away from his body as possible feeding a reluctant Naruto who was still tied to the stump and never stopped moving, Kakashi squatting a safe distance back and reading his pervy book. Looking them three I laughed for the first time in two years. Once I started it couldn't stop, it felt so unfamiliar and it hurt my throat every time noise came out, my laugh was mixed between humorous and hysterical. Looking back up at them I instantly stopped, they were fading away, slowly disappearing. All over again.

"NO!" I heard a piercing voice scream. I only realised it was my own when I felt my throat ache. In a matter of seconds nothing was left of them, like they never existed.

_That's because they never did. They were just hallucinations. Stop the hysterics Sakura._

But I couldn't stop. My shoulders shook as I recalled what just happened. Hadn't I just laughed like a child before? Hadn't I felt that maybe it wasn't so bad? Those were all lies, they all left. It's just me now. It was that bad. I screamed and wailed until I was making sounds that couldn't pass for human but rather a monster being tortured, and that's what it felt like. The all familiar feeling of my heart breaking came to suffocate me.

My head started spinning and the memory and everything with it. Soon it was just black

* * *

><p>My head throbbed and my heart ached. I felt hard uneven ground against my cheeks, I felt the little bits of dirt crumble under my weight when I shifted. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I tried to recall what was happening. Sasuke, I saw Sasuke but it was a memory that I was dreaming of. No wait, I could hear his voice, I must still be sleeping, dreaming because he would never come home. After all I hadn't seen him for 2 years. But I everything felt too real. I could feel the sun on my back and the tears were wet and warm. Suddenly everything came flooding back to me. I sat bolt up, ignoring the rush of blood to my head. It <strong>was<strong> a dream of the past but right now this was no dream. I had a lot to do I had to keep up to my life goal, my own motivation to live. It was that particular memory that I vowed I would bring all three of them home and we'd be the happy Team 7 that we once were. I took in my surroundings; I first saw Sai slumped on the floor.

_Sai! I need to help him!_

I was about to get up and crawl to him when I saw Sasuke again. My head started hurting and I tried to look away from him. That horrible monster! I was looking at him from the side and then I realised he was talking, talking to Naruto who was also lying on the floor. I tried to understand what was happening in the scene in front of my eyes and I did once I saw Sasuke pull out his metre long sword. He was going to kill Naruto. I acted on instinct then I had to protect Naruto even if it meant my life. I pulled out two kunais from my pocket and charged towards him, I felt adrenaline course through me and my Chakra seep through my fingers. He turned only when I was less than a metre near him and swung his word at me instead. His movement was so fast I couldn't dodge the blow. My arms fell lifeless to my side and my legs went limp, the only thing holding me up was the sword. It struck right through me but I only felt numb. I looked down and I cringed at the sight of the blade stuck into me. Everything seemed frozen in time, Sasuke was slightly bent in the attack position. I couldn't move it was like I was paralysed. My worries for Naruto instantly faded once the pain seeped in.

"That was the wrong way to attack me" he murmured.

The emotional hurt that pumped through me exploded my heart. If he was capable of trying to kill me without a second's hesitation… My Sasuke I knew had been replaced. The hurt and pain triggered something in me. The strange sense of strength that pulsed through me was evident. I finally understood how Naruto felt when the fox's Chakra leaked out of him. I felt a massive strength in my body and mind it was like I was suddenly given infinite power. I was thinking clearer now but what shocked me the most was the power that was leaking out of me. It was a rose pink colour and it wasn't any form of Chakra. It was something that was one of the most powerful weapons of the ninja world. I saw Sasuke's eyes widen from the corner of my eye. He probably felt the immense power that radiated through this energy but felt vulnerable as he had no idea what it was. But Naruto knew, Sai knew and I knew. Though I doubt any of us believed that I had this super power, since it was so new I wouldn't know how to control it.

_If I'm going to die right now, I'll surprise him even more._

Using my new found energy I regained control of my arms and slipped them under his so they were clutching to his back. I drew my body closer to him so that I was embracing him. I felt the strange sensation of the sword slip into me more, then the disgusting feeling of blood rushing up my throat. I coughed out a handful of blood. I could literally feel the shock radiating from Sasuke and smiled to myself. Good, my surprise moves were working on him.

It felt good hugging him again.

I turned to him and whispered right into his ear, "Sasuke, I've awakened a power inside me that you may never understand. It's stronger than you and Naurto or Orochimaru combined together. It's time to be scared." I was bluffing my way through this.

The energy slipped out of my fingers and they slid over Sasuke's body. In less than a minute his legs were covered with a coat of pink.

"What are you do-" he tried to say, though he tried to say it dryly he couldn't hide the alarm in his voice.

I wanted to gasp at what was happening and bit myself to prevent it. Yuck, more blood.

"Shh. I'll give you the choice now, come home. Come home Sasuke. It'll be like before, when we had so much fun." I tried to persuade him. I was shocked myself, I didn't sound as if I just had a sword stuck through me.

"Are you immortal?" he spat out. He was starting to control his surprise. I laughed harshly at his suggestion.

"No, but I know I don't think I can bring you home today. I'll come back for you later. That's my life goal. Love you." I knew that even with this power it was new and I didn't know how to control it and two other exhausted bodies to protect wouldn't help either. I would have to take him back another day.

I move my blood stained lips to his cheek and gave him a kiss. When I drew back, on his cheek was a bloody lip stain. I pushed with all my energy away from him and with a pop the sword came clean out of me whilst the pink energy unwrapped itself from his legs. I looked down at the wound.

_Disgusting. Ew._

When I looked back up, he was charging at me again, sword held high. I let out and ear-piercing scream. Without any control of my body I felt the strange energy solidify like goop and shoot itself forward to Sasuke.

_NO!_

I was going to kill him.


End file.
